


Spuh-ring Is Here

by Megpie71



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While skittles and beer aren't quite on the menu, Sands manages to enjoy one of the little pleasures of spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spuh-ring Is Here

"Tell me again: why are we doing this?"

"It's research."

"Research? How is this research?"

"I want to find out whether the song is right."

The mariachi sighed. Given the list of options available to deal with the gringo's restlessness, this was the least dangerous. He spotted the next target.

"Two o'clock," he told Sands.

"I can hear them," the blind man said, sounding faintly exasperated. A missile went flying over to the target.

"Did he take the bait?" Sands hissed to El.

El looked at the convulsions of their late target. "Si." The mariachi sighed at the sight of the smile on Sands' face.

"So, the strychnine mixture works. How many so far?"

El counted the corpses that lay scattered around the park bench. "Twenty-seven. Is that enough research?"

Sands grinned. "Any squirrels in the vicinity?"

"No."

"You sure? I thought I heard one."

"Positive," said El, shooing away the small one that was starting to edge toward a peanut.

"Day wouldn't be complete without a squirrel."

El looked at the gringo. "You're baiting me," he said.

"Nope. Wouldn't do that. Who'd pick up the pigeons?"

El gave a brief huff of laughter and made as though to cuff Sands on the back of the head. As always, Sands ducked. "Twenty-seven pigeons is enough. I need a drink."

"Now that you mention it, I'm feeling a bit dry myself." Sands felt for his cane, levered himself up, and headed for the kitchen of the old manor house they shared. El, meanwhile, watched as the first of the pigeons to take the baits started to stir. Maybe Sands could enjoy poisoning pigeons in the park, but El's conscience had rested far easier since he'd realised sedating them worked just as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out of two separate challenges. One was to write a fic around "Poisoning Pigeons in the Park", and the other was to write a G-rated Sands/El.


End file.
